


Leather Ashes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Bondage, Community: spn_otpkink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spn-otp prompt; Jared pushes Jensen too far during a scene and Jensen has to safe word. Cue guilt from Jared and schmoopy aftercare. Bottom!Jensen only please.





	

He needs this room. Craves the pain, the strikes that fall in grace, one after another. Cruel and unforgiving, raising welts on his skin that send red hot pain through his body, leaves him shaken and shivering and screaming in pain. His skin felt like he was ablaze, his mind screaming for mercy. 

Jensen’s hands shake and his skin tingles. His heart pounds, the room is sweltering hot, and yet he shivers. It is not easy on his body, or his soul, it hurt like a broken rib splintering, leaves his chest tight where he struggles to draw air into his lungs. He was shaking almost violently, he feels fever hot all over.

Somewhere in-between the pain and pleasure, and the shaky trembling, his pulse spiked. His chest tightened and his heart sped up tenfold, racing hastily and pounding sharply against his ribs, beating double time as his breathing grew more frantic. 

Jensen couldn’t breathe; the air felt too thick and his lungs refused to expand enough for him to draw in a breath. His freckled cheeks were wet with tears as he cried and his entire body shook with each gasping breath. Something was wrong. This was too much, way more than he could handle. He no longer felt safe. 

Jensen’s mind began to race with thoughts of dread and terror. He wanted out of the locks and away from this place; he wanted to run far, far away—to flee from this room of fright, pain and perilous sorrow. Green eyes wide with fear and muscles taut, limbs straining against the upright St. Andrews cross, Jensen thrashed against the bonds holding him in place. The locks gave no leeway, and he struggled harder, squirming and writhing against them. He couldn’t do this; he needed out now. 

“Red! Red!” Jensen screamed, his voice coming out in a ragged rasp. “Jared, Red!”

There was instant relief; tender hands were on his body and a soothing, gentle voice whispering into his ears, murmuring reassurances to the sounds of locks unlatching. The voice speaking to him was warm and loving, but it was as shaky as he felt and the tone was laced with guilt and sorrow. 

Jared hurried to unbuckle the leather bindings with skillful fingers. He continued to whisper to his submissive, in a sweet, soft, soothing voice, promising that everything was okay. Once Jensen was free Jared tried to pull him into his arms, but Jensen flinched when he reached for him and he stumbled away, as if Jensen was trying to flee from him, his green eyes wide with terror. He is broken and fragile, little whimpers tumbling from his mouth as his shakes uncontrollably. He weaves his arms across his chest and curls inward, as if trying to make himself smaller to hide away. His form shaking slightly, trembling as if he had hypothermia as tears fill his jewel-green eyes. 

Jared’s heart clenched in his chest; he had done this. He had hurt Jensen, his beautiful submissive and best friend—the love of his life. He’d broken the promise he took as a Dominant to never harm his sub and he had betrayed Jensen’s complete and total trust. He had dishonored the love between them. Shame twisted in Jared’s heart. 

“Jensen, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry.” His voice was still loving and warm, but tangled with heartbreaking guilt. Jared wanted to pull Jensen into his arms and kiss him and hold him, to worship him with love and adoration. He never, not ever, wanted to harm Jensen. “I love you so very much and I…I’m so sorry.” 

His eyes pleaded for forgiveness, and when Jensen’s lip trembled and he refused to meet his gaze, when the tremors shook Jensen harder, the guilt in Jared’s heart was suddenly replaced with anger. Not towards Jensen, never to his soul mate, but towards himself. 

Jared was furious with himself for harming Jensen. He loved him with all of his heart and soul, and he would have killed anyone who’d hurt Jensen, yet it had been him who’d done the damage. Jared felt sickened with himself but he forced his feelings aside; this moment shouldn’t be about him—it was all about Jensen. He was still shaking, from fright and worry, and pain. Jared needed Jensen to feel safe with him and to know he could be trusted. 

If Jared didn’t make this right, here and now, then it would cripple their relationship and dissolve all the happiness and joy they shared—all of the love and devotion would be lost to them. Jared couldn’t stand the thought of losing Jensen, just the idea of being without his soul mate made his heart hurt. 

Jared slowly walked over to Jensen, his arms outstretched. He wanted to cry with happiness and joy when Jensen finally met his gaze and reached for him. Jared stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jensen and tucked him close to his chest, hugging his submissive tenderly. Something broke open in Jensen’s heart the moment he was in his Dom’s arms; all of the worry and fear, and pain subsided and only safety and comfort glowed within Jared’s warm, strong arms. 

Jared led Jensen over to the soft bed and together they curled up under the warm, cozy blankets. Jared wrapped his strong arms around Jensen, being careful not to touch his back; the welts were angry red, the skin tender and sore, and Jared did not want to cause Jensen any more pain. He saw the belt resting on the floor a few inches from the cross, and he felt a fresh pang of guilt rush though him again. 

Jensen had a pain kink and he enjoyed the whipping; however, Jared knew that even people with high tolerance for pain, like Jensen, could only stand so much before they broke. He had gotten carried away, been careless, and Jensen had paid the price. 

Well, it would never happen again; Jared made himself that promise. He cuddled close to Jensen and rocked him in his arms, and he pressed dozens of kisses to Jensen’s face. “I love you, love you so much,” He whispered with each sweet, soft kiss. “I love you with all my heart. I’ll never hurt you again, not ever.” Jared wanted to erase the pain he had caused his beautiful submissive; he covered Jensen’s handsome face with loving kisses and cuddled up to him, a soothing hand trailing softly through his hair.

The tears tapered off slightly as Jensen cuddled closer to Jared, hugging his Dom tightly. He didn’t feel as frightened as he had before and with each kiss and touch of Jared’s hand, he felt Jared’s love for him, sensing how strongly his Master adored him. 

Jensen knew in his heart that it had been an accident—his Master would never intentionally harm him in any way. Jared couldn’t stop kissing Jensen; he pressed tiny sweet soft kisses all over his face, needing to show his passion and love for the man who owned his heart and soul. Jensen melted into his arms, nuzzling against Jared and hugging him tightly. He felt Jared’s passionate love for him with each touch, and his heart fluttered. 

“Love you, Master. I love you so much,” Jensen’s tears ceased and his heart was aglow with love and he snuggled into Jared’s warm embrace. He felt safe in the arms of his Dom, a place of grace and joy. 

“I love you, Jensen. More than you know. You’re my heart and soul. I love you, I love you.” Jared kept repeating the words as he held Jensen tenderly and rocked him in his arms, giving his sub gentle sweet kiss. 

Jensen snuggled as close to his Master as he could, feeling cherished. He knew they would be alright because their love was powerful and strong, and together they could get through this night. The bond between a Master and his submissive should be like a melding of their souls—an unbreakable bond. Theirs was now, and always would be, everlasting love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/3865.html?thread=247833#t247833)


End file.
